This invention relates to a depilatory device, the device having a depilatory cartridge head that is particularly useful to pluck short body hair.
Several hair-plucking devices are described in the prior art. They are in the form of springs, rubber bands, slit rubber rollers, rotating cams, rotating plates, or the like. All the prior art devices are concerned with all types of body hair removal, and are not designed particularly for short hair removal. The need for a special device to remove short hair arises particularly from women who do not want to wait more than one or two days after hair appearance on their legs or other exposed parts of their bodies before depilation. Most, if not all prior art devices, are limited as to the length of hair they can depilate. Hair shorter than 3 mm., or in particular, of length from 1 to 2 mm., is almost not removable.